(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a waveguide, and more specifically, to a waveguide for satellite antenna signal transmission.
(B) Description of Related Art
For an ordinary satellite antenna communication system, the front end of the ground station uses the filter of a waveguide to separate the transmission signals and the receiving signals. Because the waveguide can reduce insertion loss for both transmission and receiving signals, optimal radiation power and receiving noise figure can be obtained.
For a known high frequency satellite communication apparatus, a waveguide receives satellite signals through a waveguide output/input end, and the signals are transmitted to a receiving end through the waveguide and sequentially transmitted to an analog processing device. For the transmission route, the waveguide receives the signals from an analog processing device of a radiation end, and the signals are transmitted to the waveguide output/input end for radiation.
To meet the manufacturing demands, two separated members are made through molding, and then are combined using screws to form a hollow waveguide. In addition to the use of screws, the two separated members are sealed with glue to avoid signal leakage, thereby increasing the quality of signal transmission. According to a known method, grooves are formed in the two separated members along the longitudinal direction of the waveguide, and glue is applied to the grooves by dispensing before combining the two separated members. However, the glue easily overflows after combining the separated members, and the overflow is easily pulled or dragged during sequential processing. Consequently, the original structure is damaged. Moreover, if the flatness of the combination plane of the two separated members is compromised, the quality of the seal after combination will be impacted, and as a result signal leakage and low quality of waterproofing may occur.